cakebabyfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSCAD linux ppc64 gallium-0.4-on weje test report
OpenSCAD test run report Sysid: linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje Result summary: 85 / 89 tests passed ( 95 % ) System info: OpenSCAD Version: test Compiled by: GCC 4.6.2 20111027 (Red Hat 4.6.2-1) Compile date: Jan 11 2012 Boost version: 1_47 Eigen version: 2.0.15 CGAL version: 3.7 OpenCSG version: OpenCSG 1.3.2 GLEW version: 1.6.0 GL Renderer: Gallium 0.4 on softpipe GL Vendor: VMware, Inc. OpenGL Version: 2.1 Mesa 7.11 GL Extensions: GL_ARB_framebuffer_object: yes GL_EXT_framebuffer_object: yes GL_EXT_packed_depth_stencil: yes FBO: RGBA(8888), depth(24), stencil(8) GL context creator: GLX PNG generator: lodepng GLX version: 1.4 OS info: Linux 3.1.0-0.rc9.git0.2.fc16.kh.ppc64 #1 SMP Wed Oct 12 22:41:01 UTC 2011 Machine: ppc64 Git branch: landry from origin http://github.com/openscad/openscad.git Git upstream: Image comparison: ImageMagick start time: Jan 11 18:01 PST end time : Jan 11 18:10 PST Image tests 214/452 Testing: cgalpngtest_import_stl-tests 214/452 Test: cgalpngtest_import_stl-tests Command: "/usr/bin/python2.7" "/home/donb/src/openscad/tests/test_cmdline_tool.py" "--comparator=ncc" "-c" "/usr/bin/convert" "-s" "png" "/home/donb/src/openscad/tests/buildCGAL-3.7/cgalpngtest" "/home/donb/src/openscad/tests/../testdata/scad/features/import_stl-tests.scad" Directory: /home/donb/src/openscad/tests/buildCGAL-3.7 "cgalpngtest_import_stl-tests" start time: Jan 11 18:03 PST Output: ---------------------------------------------------------- Error output: DEPRECATED: The import_stl() module will be removed in future releases. Use import() instead. WARNING: Can't open import file `/home/donb/src/openscad/testdata/scad/features/import_bin.stl'. ImageMagick image comparison: compare -alpha Off -compose difference -metric NCC tmp.png expected image: /home/donb/src/openscad/tests/regression/cgalpngtest/import_stl-tests-expected.png actual image: /home/donb/src/openscad/tests/buildCGAL-3.7/cgalpngtest-output/import_stl-tests-actual.png 0.632106 Images differ: NCC comparison < 0.95 Imagemagick return 0 output: 0.632106 Test time = 0.72 sec ---------------------------------------------------------- Test Failed. "cgalpngtest_import_stl-tests" end time: Jan 11 18:03 PST "cgalpngtest_import_stl-tests" time elapsed: 00:00:00 257/452 Testing: cgalpngtest_example018 257/452 Test: cgalpngtest_example018 Command: "/usr/bin/python2.7" "/home/donb/src/openscad/tests/test_cmdline_tool.py" "--comparator=ncc" "-c" "/usr/bin/convert" "-s" "png" "/home/donb/src/openscad/tests/buildCGAL-3.7/cgalpngtest" "/home/donb/src/openscad/tests/../examples/example018.scad" Directory: /home/donb/src/openscad/tests/buildCGAL-3.7 "cgalpngtest_example018" start time: Jan 11 18:07 PST Output: ---------------------------------------------------------- Error output: Tessellation Error: need combine callback ImageMagick image comparison: compare -alpha Off -compose difference -metric NCC tmp.png expected image: /home/donb/src/openscad/tests/regression/cgalpngtest/example018-expected.png actual image: /home/donb/src/openscad/tests/buildCGAL-3.7/cgalpngtest-output/example018-actual.png Imagemagick return 1 output: compare: improper image header `/home/donb/src/openscad/tests/buildCGAL-3.7/cgalpngtest-output/example018-actual.png' @ error/png.c/ReadPNGImage/3640. Test time = 25.93 sec ---------------------------------------------------------- Test Failed. "cgalpngtest_example018" end time: Jan 11 18:08 PST "cgalpngtest_example018" time elapsed: 00:00:25 259/452 Testing: cgalpngtest_example016 259/452 Test: cgalpngtest_example016 Command: "/usr/bin/python2.7" "/home/donb/src/openscad/tests/test_cmdline_tool.py" "--comparator=ncc" "-c" "/usr/bin/convert" "-s" "png" "/home/donb/src/openscad/tests/buildCGAL-3.7/cgalpngtest" "/home/donb/src/openscad/tests/../examples/example016.scad" Directory: /home/donb/src/openscad/tests/buildCGAL-3.7 "cgalpngtest_example016" start time: Jan 11 18:08 PST Output: ---------------------------------------------------------- Error output: CGAL::Polyhedron_incremental_builder_3:: lookup_halfedge(): input error: facet 7 shares a halfedge from vertex 2 to vertex 0 with facet 0. CGAL error in CGAL_Build_PolySet: CGAL ERROR: assertion violation! Expr: check_protocoll 0 File: /home/donb/src/CGAL-3.7/include/CGAL/Polyhedron_incremental_builder_3.h Line: 198 ImageMagick image comparison: compare -alpha Off -compose difference -metric NCC tmp.png expected image: /home/donb/src/openscad/tests/regression/cgalpngtest/example016-expected.png actual image: /home/donb/src/openscad/tests/buildCGAL-3.7/cgalpngtest-output/example016-actual.png 0.623683 Images differ: NCC comparison < 0.95 Imagemagick return 0 output: 0.623683 Test time = 1.80 sec ---------------------------------------------------------- Test Failed. "cgalpngtest_example016" end time: Jan 11 18:08 PST "cgalpngtest_example016" time elapsed: 00:00:01 261/452 Testing: cgalpngtest_example022 261/452 Test: cgalpngtest_example022 Command: "/usr/bin/python2.7" "/home/donb/src/openscad/tests/test_cmdline_tool.py" "--comparator=ncc" "-c" "/usr/bin/convert" "-s" "png" "/home/donb/src/openscad/tests/buildCGAL-3.7/cgalpngtest" "/home/donb/src/openscad/tests/../examples/example022.scad" Directory: /home/donb/src/openscad/tests/buildCGAL-3.7 "cgalpngtest_example022" start time: Jan 11 18:08 PST Output: ---------------------------------------------------------- Error output: Tessellation Error: need combine callback ImageMagick image comparison: compare -alpha Off -compose difference -metric NCC tmp.png expected image: /home/donb/src/openscad/tests/regression/cgalpngtest/example022-expected.png actual image: /home/donb/src/openscad/tests/buildCGAL-3.7/cgalpngtest-output/example022-actual.png Imagemagick return 1 output: compare: improper image header `/home/donb/src/openscad/tests/buildCGAL-3.7/cgalpngtest-output/example022-actual.png' @ error/png.c/ReadPNGImage/3640. Test time = 23.96 sec ---------------------------------------------------------- Test Failed. "cgalpngtest_example022" end time: Jan 11 18:08 PST "cgalpngtest_example022" time elapsed: 00:00:23 Text tests build.make and flags.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___cgalcachetest_build.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___cgalcachetest_flags.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___cgalpngtest_build.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___cgalpngtest_flags.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___cgalstlsanitytest_build.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___cgalstlsanitytest_flags.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___cgaltest_build.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___cgaltest_flags.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___csgtermtest_build.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___csgtermtest_flags.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___csgtexttest_build.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___csgtexttest_flags.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___dumptest_build.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___dumptest_flags.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___echotest_build.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___echotest_flags.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___opencsgtest_build.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___opencsgtest_flags.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___tests-cgal_build.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___tests-cgal_flags.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___tests-common_build.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___tests-common_flags.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___tests-core_build.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___tests-core_flags.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___tests-nocgal_build.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___tests-nocgal_flags.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___tests-offscreen_build.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___tests-offscreen_flags.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___throwntogethertest_build.make *OpenSCAD_linux_ppc64_gallium-0.4-on_weje___throwntogethertest_flags.make